In an information processing system that executes a job according to an instruction from a user, when user instructions are concentrated in a specific time frame, computing resources are insufficient and thus, it is difficult to execute a job. Therefore, in a related technique, a mechanism (hereinafter referred to as “scheduler”) that manages a job execution schedule is provided in an information processing system, to avoid a shortage of computing resources during job execution.
A job including parallel processing is called a parallel job. The parallel job includes not only the parallel processing but also processing except for the parallel processing. The processing except for the parallel processing includes, for example, processing to prepare for the parallel processing (called “preprocessing”), processing to complete the parallel processing (called “postprocessing”), and the like.
The processing except for the parallel processing may be executed without securing the same number of computing nodes as the number of computing nodes used for execution of the parallel processing. Therefore, during execution of the processing except for the parallel processing, some of the computing nodes assigned to the parallel job may be unused and thus, utilization of the computing resources in the information processing system may decrease. The above-described related technique does not focus on such a problem. In the information processing system, effectively utilizing the computing nodes that execute the parallel job is desirable. As related art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-282551 and 2011-096110 are disclosed.